


Lost Past

by ToriWasSpotted



Category: Tunnel (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWasSpotted/pseuds/ToriWasSpotted
Kudos: 1





	Lost Past

Parts in Korean have been translated from English to Korean with Google Translate, so some parts may be inaccurate.  
\----  
“Ms. Aera Seon-jae, right? We need you in room B4.”  
“Ah, yes, I’ll be there.”  
~~~  
“Sung-sik? Gwang-Ho? Why do you need me? I work at the hospital, I oathed to help people... I’d rather not talk about it. Plus, I’ve already been in the police industry. Why do you need me again?”  
“The murders, they’ve started again after 2 years.”  
“30 years actually” Chimes in Gwang-Ho  
“What, the cold-case files, the ones with the dotted ankles?” I ask, since that was the case I’d been told the most of by him.  
“Yes, those, we think that someone on our team might’ve provoked the murderer’s... pleasure to kill.” Sung-sik says.  
“T-that’s a weird way to word it, but can’t Shin Jae-yi or anyone else on your team help, I’m not exactly the best in the field.” I say  
“Seon, you’re the best of the best, you’re 17 working in one of the best hospitals, plus, we suspect that Mok Jin-woo is working with the suspect, Jung Ho-Young. Plus, Mrs. Jae-yi is a psychologist who analyzes criminal’s minds, none of them are qualified as you anyways.”  
“I don’t know… I’ll get back to you later. Can I have a card or something?”  
“Oh, yes, here” Sung-sik hands me a card that says;  
Jeon Sung-Sik  
Department of Murder Investigations  
XXX-XXX-XXX  
“Thank you, I’ll give you a call when I’ve made up my mind, 안녕!” (Translation: Goodbye!)  
“안녕 Aera!” Gwang-Ho waves goodbye. I sigh, and put the card in my pocket, while going back to my job.  
~~~  
“Wait a second, how does Park Gwang-Ho know about the murders in 1984? Wasn’t he born in 1986?” I think, “Weird, maybe Chief Sung-sik told him about the cases, but if that were the case, why hasn’t he told it to Song Min-ha and Kwak Tae-hee? Something’s up, but I’ll investigate later.”  
“Ms. Seon-Jae, it’s him, he’s having a seizure again!” I hear one of my nurses say  
“Okay, Chin-ae, connect the IV, Eun-Kyung, set up the monitors and the defibrillators!” They scramble away, going to do what they were assigned. “3, 2, 1, clear!” After doing this 4 times, we see the monitor start moving again, I sigh in relief.  
“Good job everyone, feel free to take a quick break.” I say, my nurses cheer and head to the break room.  
“Are you okay, sir?” He nods “Are you able to talk?” He opens his mouth, trying to speak, but can’t. “It’s okay, we’ll have you here for 2 days, and we’ll see if you get better, is that okay?” The old man sighs, then nods, I nod back, and say “Press the emergency button if anything happens, and press the help button to get a nurse here, okay?” He nods one last time, and I leave the room, asking one of the nurses to keep an eye on him. I sit on the side of the door, taking out the card. I take out my phone, and put in the phone number.  
“Who is this?” I hear Sung-sik ask  
“Uh, it’s me, Ms. Aera Seon-jae. I’m calling for the offer you told me about earlier?”  
“Ah, Aera, okay, have you made up your mind?” He asks  
“I should agree, I can uncover my own mystery, and get back into the police work again, while hanging out with some old friends.” I think  
“Yes, yes I have, I have decided to take up the offer, I think it’ll do me good.” I say, smiling  
“Great, we’ll offer you your old position back, if you’re okay with it. Of course, that would mean that you quit your current job, but we can always get it back.” I hesitate, then say  
“Okay, when do we meet?”  
“Are you free in an hour?”  
“Yep, I will be, I’ll stop by the station.”  
“Okay, see ya Aera!”  
“See ya Jeon!” I hang up, then get up, going to the receptionist to tell her about my resigning, and the reason for it.  
“Oh, well, I do hope you come back!” She says  
“I will, I will. But for now, I guess it’s goodbye.” I say, smiling. She smiles back and says  
“See you.”  
~~~  
“Here’s your badge, ID, and we’ll be in the conference room.” Sung-sik explains, I nod in understandment. I look at myself in the mirror, remembering how much I missed being in my “uniform”. I smile, and walk into the conference room, then getting anxiety because of all the eyes on me. I speed walk to my seat and quickly sit down, playing with my hands.  
“Okay, eyes back on the board, so, the suspect has struck here, here, and here.” Sung-sik says, pointing at each place on the board. I notice a small and unimportant detail, but before I can stop myself from pointing it out, I blurt out “If he struck here and here it’d make a pentagram.” I say pointing at the board from afar. Gwang-ho and Jeon smirk, then snort out a laugh, I look around the room, and everyone looks just as confused.


End file.
